A special patient
by AGL
Summary: Events after season 3, House faces a new week without his staff, it's time to move on...but a special case would have him calling his old staff back the patient...James Wilson, prognosis...Not good, My first House fanfic...reviews are needed
1. Chapter 1

**A special patient**

**Sorry I don't own House or any other related characters… I've been looking forward to write this story for quite a while but since I'm not a doctor is taking me some time to keep it real, the events are happening right after season 3… enjoy and please review.**

House was enjoying a fresh cup of Java from the new Starbuck's close to the hospital, while everyone was still in line looking for their caffeine fix; he played the old handicapped routine and it work like a charm… people can be so naïve… but maybe not, he was getting old and he wasn't faking that limp…Cuddy was approaching with a cynical smile….not good.

-Good Morning Dr. House- Cuddy was more charming than ever… she definitely wants something.

-Morning Cuddy, I see your cleavage is certainly up today, but your backside definitely needs more work, you should try jogging… yoga is definitely for slackers - House's reaction was predictable.

-How do you feel? - Cuddy's voice was now getting that "I'm going to tell you something but you're not going to like it"

-I've bought a new guitar- House answer sounded in high spirits and sincere.

-I bet it was exactly the same as the old one- Cuddy's replied was mechanical.

-No…..Yes…it's not fun like this, who turn me in? - House answer came with a witty smile.

-Wilson- Cuddy was now smiling, a healthy smile _(I really hate those, House told himself)_

-You can never trust those Jewish boys- House replied.

-That's what the German thought in WWII and you're backing up that argument Dr. Mengele- Cuddy's voice was normal…. She got used to those comment…it so hard to shock people these days.

-Great engineers, poor doctors- House answer back…now sipping a cup of hot coffee.

-So you're ready to start interviewing new doctors for your department- Cuddy asked with authority.

-No, I'm even looking forward to clinic duty- House answer back.

-Well you're not going to be that lucky- Cuddy replied now looking at the approaching vehicle, it was a Volvo…definitely Wilson.

-I'll let you choose for me, if you do that like you pick daddy's for your babies I'm off the hook- House kept sipping his coffee cup which by the way was almost empty.

-I wouldn't let you miss out on all the fun… you broke your team...you get a new one- Cuddy was sounding more threading by the minute.

-I didn't make Foreman leave- House answer was sincere.

-You pushed him to…and you fired Chase- Cuddy countered.

-Chase was past his time, he had to move on…I'm not his daddy you know- House fired back at Cuddy's while trying to get a glance of her cleavage.

-He only needed your approval, he idealized you- Cuddy was getting all maternal.

-He is got a perfect job interview in John Hopkins- House replied dryly.

-You set him up in John Hopkins? - Cuddy couldn't believe it.

-I made the dean of medicine an offer he couldn't refuse- House counter back with a Godfather tone.

-And Cameron? - Cuddy was now getting closer to him…. He was feeling he warmth on the cold morning.

-She made up her own mind, I brought her back once you know- House was walking towards Wilson trying to get the ideas he was getting away from his mind.

-You're unbelievable- Cuddy was now walking behind him.

-I know- House replied while sipping his last sip of coffee.

Wilson had soon arrive and was parking his car on his parking spot exactly one hundred yards from the door…thanks to House argument with the new researcher they moved all the parking spots far back… Wilson looked at the sky and it wasn't raining...thankfully because he was feeling very ill….he thinks it's the flu, if that is the case he will have to reschedule his meetings with patients…it would be unprofessional…and very unethical… unlike House, he has a conscience.

-Speaking of the devil- House approached with confidence and ease, after all Wilson was his friend.

-Actually, I think the devil is speaking to me- Wilson voiced sounded dry and hoarse.

-Whatever- House's was getting that face…. And away from the white board (I must really look bad. Wilson told himself)

-Where is the green tie? - House asked with his Sherlock Holmes tone.

-I left it home- Wilson replied angrily… it's absurd the amount of detail House needs to forget about his pain.

-You never come on Monday's with a different tie…it's your "Color esperanza" you're Diego Torres song to tell people they are going to die and give them hope…it's like pizza…it's reliable- House was trying to get him to talk more…there is something definitely wrong.

-And hookers…- Wilson replied and then starting coughing.

-Only when you pay by the hour- House was getting more concerned…his mind was working overtime to diagnose his friend.

-Wilson, you're not looking so good- Cuddy's was growing worried.

-Thanks for stating the obvious Watson- House touched Wilson's neck and he was hot…very hot.

-Hey, not without dinner and a movie….- Wilson answer was violent, he was definitely on a fever and was losing control, he tried to gain control but then he felt hard on the ground and starts seizing.

-Cuddy!!- House screamed at the dean of medicine right next to him.

-What?- Cuddy was trying to help and decided to get away from them so House can hold his head and tried to put something on his mouth to stop Wilson from suffocating with his own tongue.

-Call my team- House looked at Wilson whose features were affected by the seizures.

-You don't have a team, they're all gone- Cuddy was calling the paramedics stationed on the ER.

-Call my team and tell them is Wilson…- House looked back at her.

_(Rolling credits) End of first chapter….please review._


	2. Chapter 2

**An ocean of possibilities **

(2 hours later)

_Chase, Cameron and Foreman had come for Dr. James Wilson at the __Princeton-Plainsboro __Teaching Hospital__, all of them have their own agenda… trying to move on with their lives without Dr. Gregory House. All three had applied to great hospital around the country and all of them have gotten interviews in the next couple of days, but when Cuddy called them thy could say no._

-Ok, now that we are all together and we're doing a differential diagnostic- House stands next to the drawing board.

-Let's go over the basics- Dr. Foreman answer with control, he was wearing a dark trench coat with a 30's hat… he was supposed to catch a plane to Miami for a job interview.

-A male in his forties, with no history of hereditary problems, doesn't drink or smokes…could be auto-immune- Cameron replied while looking at the computer, she was booking a plane ticket to Los Angeles.

-Must be environmental, possibly arsenic poisoning- Chase responded more uncomfortable than the rest, he was the only one fired…

-The Aussie says poisoning, the girl says allergy and the black dude doesn't have an opinion yet- House responded with disdain.

_All three of them stand up and try for the door…._

-I'm sorry, I know you don't want to be here…but I need you're best game today…let's go over the symptoms- House was looking now at the empty board.

-Nausea, possibly dysphasic, stomach pain….and a high fever- Foreman wasn't sure the fever quite fit….!it could be cysticercoids!…he then added.

-Not a bad idea, but remember that Wilson is a practicing Jew- House reply dryly.

-Ok, so no ham for his sandwiches- Chase quickly answer… he was an important part of the team, he can come up with clever answers…even if his boss never acknowledges it.

-Right, what else? - House was getting a little edgy because he didn't want to take pills now… he needed to stay focused, it was pivotal…after all it was Wilson.

-You remember a couple of years ago we had a case with cysticercoids…her name was Rebecca Adler- Cameron told the group.

-And? - House was waiting for them to get to their point.

-That is the girl that Wilson said was her cousin in order for you to take the case- Chase countered.

-Do you think they were lovers? They had ham and cheese sandwiches? - Foreman asked.

-You never learn don't you… of course they were lovers…it fits…not perfect but it fits… the tapeworm can live for years without you knowing those little bastard are there, but when they are retiring they like to go out with a bang- House added with relieve.

Then the Dr. House beeper started beeping and Chase, Foreman and Cameron all look to their belts, they didn't remember that they were gone from the hospital… he looks at the screen and then runs towards the patient's room.

Chase and Cameron go after him…but Foreman stayed behind…

-What is going on? - Chase asked while taking his jacket off.

-Code blue- House couldn't run or get close to the room any faster… he had to stop…the pain was too much to handle.

-I'll make a run for it- Chase started to run pass the security and into the elevator, he soon was out of visual reach.

-Where are your pills? - Cameron quickly asked House who was shivering because he was having early withdrawn symptoms.

-I left them back in the office- House was trying to gasp for air.

-You never leave your pills…. - Cameron started talking but suddenly realizes what have House done…he left them on purpose, a junkie leaving his stash behind…very unlikely.

-Foreman was right, it's a cysticercoids, go and help Chase on a possible tracheotomy...by this time he's not breathing and turning into a blueberry….as soon as you have him stable…let's go for a CT scan and an MRI- House was giving instruction to Cameron with a monochord tone… like reciting a book.

-I don't work here anymore- Cameron replied back.

-I'll tell Cuddy, you do as I say- House counter back now more focused.

_How could I miss that? It was so obvious, am I losing a step? Am I being objective? I have to start thinking that maybe I am not the best Diagnostician for this particular case._

-Maybe you're not- Foreman had changes his clothes for some blue scrubs.

-Was I thinking out loud? - House asked in disbelieves.

-Yes, I guess you'll need these- Foreman gave him the pills.

-Did you hear when I was comparing your style with P.Diddy's, you're so much cooler! -House countered with sarcasm.

-How can you be making jokes at a time like this? - Foreman was trying to hard not to look like House, he failed miserably.

-I'm sorry, did I hurt you ghetto flair? - House took a couple of pills and sit back.

-I don't have time for this…just pray that I got it right before you did- Foreman said while running towards the elevator.

-Yeah, because we don't have time to get it wrong- House said to himself.

_End of chapter. Hope you're enjoying it._


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, I want to thank everyone who is been reading this story, especially HOUSEM.D.FanForever and QueenBeeKatie for their early critic review. I was very happy to see 275 hits in the first night of this post; I'm trying to match the drama of the characters with the medical puzzle…even if I'm not a Doctor I've given some time recreating the panel of symptoms so we can make this fun… so let's start deducing.**

**Chapter 3: Leave no stone unturned**

_(Gregory House monologue)_

_It's been 30 minutes from the seizure and we can't still found the underlying cause, I suspect that we went to fast with the diagnostic the first time…my fault, guess I miss the guys and the board is not the same without them… I know there is something we have overlooked, something simple… and the worst thing is that we have no time._

(Back in House's office)

Wilson had some complication, his fever magically disappeared when Chase and Cameron when on to perform the MRI and the CT scan… infection is out of the picture…it doesn't seem to fit the symptoms, it have to be something else…Foreman did the blood panel for heavy metal poisoning and drugs…both came out negative….All three of them come with their results and House can only wait.

-"What do we have?"- House asked his former team with expectation.

-"Negative for parasites in the brain, it's definitely not neurocysticercoids"- Foreman answered with discomfort showing him the blood panel.

-"MRI and CT scan clear?"- House asked Cameron and Chase.

-"Clear"- Chase responded with authority.

-"Any chance you could got it wrong?"- House looked at Cameron with intensity.

-"No chance in hell"- Cameron replied. Cameron started to feel flustered at the way House was looking at her. It wasn't usual for House to show this much concern, he obviously cared and that made him very vulnerable and sexy.

-"Back to the board"- House grip on his cane showed he was in pain and couldn't fake it.

-"Did you run out of pills?"- Foreman asked with genuine concern.

-"No"- House replied with a cynical smile, and then he quickly added: "Focus on his pain, not mine….I'm not dying… I'm just plain miserable, very easy to diagnose".

-"You obviously are not in top shape; pain may affect your judgment"- Cameron added now more concern.

-"Do you think the fact that he is my best and only friend might not affect my judgment?"- House answer back with sarcasm.

-"I think that you want to stay off painkillers so you don't get distracted"- Foreman whispered in the room.

-"Do you think I'm deaf? …My disability is a bum leg; you can read my profile report"- House was now getting upset because there were deviating from the original problem…Wilson.

-"Can we go back to the patient?"- Chase almost screamed to get the troops from breaking formation.

-"Nigger"- House whispered.

-"Redneck"- Foreman replied.

-"Can we please get to work?"- Cameron shouted…this was getting really out of hand, and then she quickly added: "If he keeps having seizures… the damage to his nervous system due to the high fever would be irreversible…and then what are we going to do with your precious diagnosis."

_House quickly understood that she was right, there was no point in fighting over stupid things… but he was immature he had to come up with something…._

-"Now I understand why Chase fought for his love rights for so long"- House countered with a luscious smile.

-"Hey, that's totally inappropriate mate"- Chase face flushed with anger.

-"First, I'm not you boss anymore so I can pretty say whatever I want and second…I'm not you mate…we're not sailors…this is not the sea"- House was trying to get into Chase's nerves…he is easy.

-"Have we ruled out environmental? Maybe he was exposed to something"- Foreman asked in a professional tone.

-"Besides the fact the he lives in New Jersey, he should have gotten better by just being in here"- Cameron added.

-"Unless it was a slow working poison like a pesticide or something organic"- Chase was trying to find a back up for his assumption.

-"I like the sound of that"- House looked at the three doctors…he had to pick one to go to Wilson's house.

-"I'll go"- Forman quickly added.

-"Hold your horses Conquistador, you had your chance with the parasites and you blew it"- House added while cutting him off with the cane.

-"I've stayed just to be treated like this, I have to work on my priorities"- Foreman was getting pretty upset.

-"You stayed because you were looking for an excuse to miss the interview in Miami"- House countered with confidence.

-"What? "- Foreman couldn't believe what he was hearing, he was really upset now.

-"Were you going to work on you tan?"- House responded.

-"What do you care"? - Foreman replied angrily.

-"Eric, one day you are going to be a great head of department…but not today…you're all under the impression that things are different, but they're not…I'm still the senior diagnostician here… I need you here, call you former teacher from the army and try to find out about every little poison out there because whatever got into his system is moving fast"- House lowered his voice trying to sound humble.

-"And me?"- Cameron asked.

-"Some other sickness works this way… Malaria"- House answered back.

-"Malaria? Isn't that an endemic tropical disease? Shouldn't we inform the CDC? (Control Disease Center)"- Cameron was surprise at the disease.

-Yes, but we don't know if it is; remember that there is not a vaccine for malaria; preventive drugs must be taken continually to reduce the risk of infection, people with some resistance can fight off some of the symptoms for a while but without treatment they get ill….and I need to know if the good Wilson did took a trip anytime in the last 10 years to a stupid thing like volunteering in a medical without frontier scam in Africa or Central America just to round up the C.V.

-I'll get into it…first call McGill's university- Cameron left to work on the investigation.

Cuddy walks into the room with a concerned look….

-"House, your patient is seizing right now"- Cuddy scream.

-"And the news is…"- House was waiting for the prestige….

-"We are talking about your friend here!"- Cuddy was perplexed with House reaction.

-"What do you think I'm doing? I'm trying to save his life!"- House emotional response overwhelmed everyone in the room.

-Any closer to a diagnostic? - Cuddy asked politely, due to House emotional response.

-We're throwing darts in the dark- House replied.

-"House thinks that Wilson might have Malaria"- Cameron quickly added while looking down, she hated to the snitch.

-"Malaria, that is a public health problem…did you notify the CDC?"- Cuddy replied with concern.

-"It's just a theory…"- House started to talk.

-"You may want to lose your license to practice medicine… but I am the dean of medicine of this hospital and we are going to abide by the procedures…I'm calling myself"- Cuddy's voice was firm and mean.

-"If you do that they would get us out of the case and by the time they get there he will be dead"- House countered.

The phone rang just as Lisa Cuddy reach for the phone, she took the phone away from House.

-"What? Are you positive? Give one minute…I'll be there"- Cuddy's voice was tense.

-What is it? - House hated to wait for an answer.

-Two nurses are down…they were treating Wilson… I'm starting lock up protocol, whatever he has is definitely contagious, you have put everyone at risk- Cuddy's word were filled with disdain.

-Chase is out… I need some results- House replied.

-Good for him, because we just got ourselves a quarantine- Cuddy answer back then added:" I have to notify Wilson medical proxy"

-"You just did"- House countered with confidence.

-It's not you…it's Stacey Warner.

**Hope you enjoyed it, looking forward to your reviews….have any clue about what's wrong with Wilson? Let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I need more time!**

_(12 hours after Wilson collapsed in the parking lot)_

_House walked very slowly towards the special unit room, where they moved him after the nurses got sick, he could see where Dr. Chase made the __tracheotomy__ early on and figure that Wilson had very limited vocal capacity, he could see that his face was pale and he was weakened by the sickness… he just can put his finger on it just yet, it's like watching a murder scene video, every time you look at it you'll find something different… that usually gets in the way, it's just visual noise…something that doesn't quite add up, but is there…. He gets close to the window…Wilson sleeps or so it seems…is not parasites… is not arsenic poisoning, even though the symptoms add up…maybe __meningoencephalitis__, but he hasn't shown any mood swings…It's so hard to be obejctive at this time…Cuddy walks next to him…she has been crying._

-"Have you found anything new?"- Cuddy asked with geniune concern.

-"No"- House responded sincerely.

-"He trusts you'll be doing all in your power to get him healthy"- Cuddy countered back.

-"You haven't opposed me once. Normally you'll be trying to get a needle of my hand"- House pointed at the medicine cabinet.

-"Have you try stabbing him with corticoids or drugs?"- Cuddy asked.

-"No, can't get in….CDC rules"- House answered with humor on his face.

-"Sometimes you are impossible"- Cuddy tried to hold herself together, it's just Monday and already they have a 24 hour quarantine.

-"You could throw a dart at all the adjectives between "arrogant" and "unhinged" and I'm sure you'd hit one that describes me"- House countered with a smile.

-"That may be true, but you care for him, you're only upset because he chose Stacy as her medical proxy"- Cuddy added.

-"I'm upset that I'll have to deal with her again…last time I left her in charge I end up with a limp"- House was gaining speed on his speech, ha was talking a little faster.

-"You would not hurt him because he is your friend, so stop pretending"- Cuddy moved closer to him… that made him feel a little bit uncomfortable, it was a little bit awkward… she did the same movement early on, in the morning… on the parking lot…he could smell strawberry's on her hair… he close his eyes, it was intoxicating….

-"That's it….intoxicating"- House screamed at the window…

-"What happened, what did you found out?"- Cuddy was apprehensive with his reaction.

-"Remember early in the morning that I saw that awful tie… it was a wool tie, not the green silky tie he usually wears…it means it was a gift, something important for someone to see"- House was putting the pieces together very fast…. He couldn't stop talking.

- "What?"- Cuddy was waiting for House to deliver the diagnostic.

-"Woolsorters' disease or as we commonly known in the United States thank to CNN: Anthrax"- House face started glowing…and then added: "Lethal factor caused macrophages to make TNF-alpha and interleukin-1-beta, both normal components of the immune system react, ultimately leading to septic shock and next stop is death. However, recent evidence indicates that anthrax also targets endothelial cells (cells that lines serous cavities, lymph vessels, and blood vessels), causing vascular leakage (similar to hemorrhagic bleeding), and ultimately hypovolemic shock.

-"But Foreman didn't found anything on the blood panel"- Cuddy was amazed at the diagnostic but at the same time terrified at the possibility of having such a powerful and contagious disease around.

-"Because we were looking for parasites and infections, it wasn't in his system before…it is now"- House quickly took off to the panel door, he wanted to get in… he used the cane to push Cuddy away.

-"You can't get in House"- Cuddy tried to reach for his shirt and after the door close he took it off, only staying with an Iron Maiden T-shirt on a very cold room.

-"The nurses didn't get infected out of the spores flying airborne, they got sick while taking Wilson clothes off"- House talked to her through the glass.

-"How do you know?"- Cuddy was calling security.

-"The last fatal case of natural inhalation anthrax in the United States occurred in California in 1976, when a home weaver died after working with infected wool imported from Pakistan, if I were a betting man, actually I am a betting man, I would say the tie came from Peru or Colombia"- House quickly examine his lymph nodes…. They were swelling up pretty fast… Wilson was running short on time.

-"What do you need?"- Cuddy was close to tears.

-"Start treating the nurses and Wilson with large doses of intravenous and oral antibiotics, first fluoroquinolones, ciprofloxacin (cipro), doxycycline, erythromycin, vancomycin and if everything fails penicillin, then start taking them off one by one…that would tell us which is the particular of this infection"- House was trying to get some atropine for Wilson…his heart rate was slowing down…he was already hypovolemic.

-"Anything else?"- Cuddy was already calling the pharmacy asking for the medicine.

-"Bring Chase back fast"- House's voice started to go lower… he was getting blurry vision.

-"Why Dr. Chase?"- Cuddy would have expected Foreman or Cameron to play lead.

-"He is an intensive care expert and I'm going to pass out, the odds are against us"- House got the atropine just in time…. Wilson reacted and started opening his eyes.

-House…- Wilson started to talk with a hoarse voice.

-"I really hate that new tie…."- House answered before passing out.

_Hope you're enjoying the drama… please review_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: When it rains, it pours…**

_Cameron and Foreman were trying to pick up the pieces, the differential was off…House was probably suffering from withdrawn symptoms because he was refusing to take the vicodin properly…Chase hasn't arrived from Wilson's house… they had an incomplete puzzle and little time…plus…we are not supposed to be here today. _

-"Did you get anything that we can use from Wilson university medical record?"- Foreman asked with genuine concerned.

-"Only that he was treated for **Chlamydia**in college? - Cameron responded smiling.

_(Foreman laughs) _

-"Really, good old Wilson having a close relationship with antibiotics"- Foreman continued….and then something popped in his head… he was looking for his cell phone.

-"What did I said?" - Cameron asked.

_(Foreman calling Chase on the cell phone)_

- Chase I need you to go into Wilson's Bathroom and check for the following antibiotics: Azithromycin, Doxycycline, Tetracycline, Erythromycin, Ciprofloxacin and Amoxicilim but is the last one is not relevant…and call me back-

-Do you think he still has Chlamydia? - Cameron was not very confident with Foreman diagnostic.

-I don't think so… I know, look he had been treated for it before, he hangs out with House and he is single, no sexual partner…eventually he is going to call upon call girls… he feels different and calls upon House for the medication, but if the has taken Ciprofloxacin he would have only delayed the symptoms…

-"He could have developed into reactive arthritis, that would have explained some of the symptoms plus the Chlamydia would have covered the rest"- Cameron was now more confident with the differential.

-"We should start treating him with Steroids and Immunosuppressants"- Foreman added.

_(Foreman's cell phone rings…it's Chase)_

-"Did you found anything?"- Foreman asked.

-"He is sleeping with someone with good taste"- Chase replied smiling.

-"How is that relevant to our investigation?"- Foreman replied.

-"Those antibiotics are use for STD's, I went to Med School too...I'm not your lap dog"- Chase tried to control his disdain.

-"You were House's lap dog"- Foreman added.

-"Yes, he is a great head of department in an awesome hospital, something that sticks put in a resume… you are just Blackpoleon Blackparte mate"- Chase replied.

-"Do you want me to go there and kick your ass?"- Foreman was losing his temper.

-"Can you Neanderthals stop your pissing contest?"- Cameron replied.

-"If that is the case, it wouldn't even be a contest?"- Foreman responded with arrogance.

-"From why I heard you shouldn't feel so confident"- Cameron answers back while leaving the room.

-"What? What did you heard?"- Foreman asked with curiosity.

-"That you seem to promise more than you deliver"- Cameron went back to the computer, they needed an answer fast… where is House? She told herself.

-"You've heard it from the new nurse, we broke up months ago"- Foreman reply dryly.

-"Maybe, but right now let's focus on the really important, shall we?" - Cameron answered trying to get away from a very unpleasant subject.…

_(Foreman cell phone starts ringing)_

-"Eric Foreman"- Foreman's voice was disguise by the speakerphone.

-"Can't see, can't pee, can't walk on a tree"…that is a mnemonic for Chlamydia which Wilson doesn't have…in case you didn't read yesterday newspaper… I'm infected so go back to the drawing board…- House was calling from inside the room.

-"But…"- Cameron started to say…

-"But, but, but nothing, it's not autoimmune….you can rule out malaria too….so it must be environmental"- House started to talk but had to stop….he was coughing dryly.

-"Are you ok?" - Cameron was getting concerned.

-"No, am I not getting through here? Didn't I just said that I'm infected"- House sarcasm was going too fast and too strong…he must be scared.

-"Ok…so what do you want us to do?"- Foreman was trying not to sound worried.

-"I want Popcorn and another Coffee…we have Cable in here and there is a Monthy python's marathon"- House responded losing his temper.

-"We found something interesting… Wilson is not sleeping alone in his bed…he has silk sheets, it might be relevant to the differential diagnostic"-

_(House looking at Wilson who was to sick to put a guilty face)_

-Tell Chase to bring it here…I'll get the Spanish inquisition up Casanova's butt- House replied.

-"I will send someone to get a sample of your blood to match it with Wilson's"- Cameron said.

-"So I can find my lost brother? Don't have too…Cuddy is already on the way to the lab"- House responded quickly.

-House...- Foreman started to say.

-"I know, work fast"- House ended the conversation.

_(Back in the room…Wilson and House looked at each other; there were both scared but there were not ready to give up)_

-"What did they found out?" - Wilson's voice was hoarse.

-"You have been unloading your little gun my friend"- House was doing a Clint Eastwood impersonation.

-"What? " – Wilson didn't quite get the hint.

-"If you don't tell me who you sleeping with we might have an epidemic"- House decree.

**End of Chapter. Please review**


End file.
